The present research proposal is designed to study the mechanisms responsible for the alterations in the metabolism of acid mucopolysaccharides observed during hormonal imbalance. An attempt will be made to relate the effects of insulin deficiency hypothyroidism, pituitary deficiency and excess glucocorticoids to specific enzymatic lesions. In addition, the influence of hormonal imbalance on the synthesis of the region linking the carbohydrate and protein moieties of the chondroitin 4-sulfate protein complex of cartilage will be explored.